Ojos gitanos, ojos de lobo
by snape white
Summary: Traducción con consentimiento. Claude Frollo secuestra a Esmeralda comenzando así una lucha de fuerzas . Basado licenciosamente en los personajes de la novela de Victor Hugo 'Notre Dame de Paris'. Autor: 2AddersFanged
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola a todos! Este fic es una TRADUCCIÓN del original en inglés _Gypsy eye, wolf eye_ de **2AddersFanged **a quién podéis encontrar entre los autores de fanfiction. De momento tiene 9 capítulos y hace siglos que no actualiza. Hace unos meses que empecé a traducirlo para mí misma pero no ha sido hasta esta misma semana cuando me ha autorizado a subirla, así que he pensado que mejor la compartía con vosotros.

Advierto que es un poco subida de tono.

Cedo la palabra a la historia, que comienza con una breve explicación del autor.

Poneos cómodos y disfrutad.

* * *

_Esto es una travesura melodramática usando variaciones de los personajes de Victor Hugo que aparecen en su novela "Notre Dame de Paris" (Nuestra Señora de París)._

_Siempre me he preguntado qué habría pasado con el archidiácono Claude Frollo si Esmeralda se hubiera parecido un poco más a otra gitana de la Literatura, Carmen (de la novela homónima de Próspero Merimée,y, por extensión, a la ópera posterior de Bizet). Carmen era rebelde, sensual y muy intrépida. Aunque ciertamente habría sido mucho mas saludable para Frollo haberse enamorado de una mujer más audaz, menos convencional, por otro lado, habría tenido muchos más problemas si Esmeralda hubiera sido como la formidable Carmen; los dos habrían acabado matándose mutuamente. En vez del abrazo entre los esqueletos de Esmeralda y Cuasimodo al final de la novela, se nos habrían presentado los de Frollo y Esmeralda, cada uno con las manos al cuello del otro._

_Esta historia explora lo que podría haber sucedido si Esmeralda tuviera otra personalidad y actuara de un modo más astuto y auto-conservador. Frollo actúa como él mismo, del modo en que lo hacía en el clásico de Víctor Hugo. NO es mi intención reproducir los personajes exactamente como aparecen en la novela (la cual admiro mucho). Es un ejercicio para mi propio entretenimiento, y espero que también lo sea para vosotros._

_El título de la historia es un viejo dicho Andaluz._

_La historia está clasificada como R por tener contenido adulto, algo de violencia y situaciones que podría perturbar a algunos lectores._

**Ojos gitanos, ojos de lobo**

_Habría pensado que las montañas_

_se agitarían en sus cimientos el día_

_en que una mujer rechazara_

_un amor como aquel._

_- Claude Frollo_

_Notre Dame de Paris, __**Victor Hugo**_

**1.**

Claude Frollo se miró a sí mismo en un espejo. Estudió sus pómulos, boca firme, pequeños dientes afilados y ojos negros. ¿Era feo? Ella le había dicho que sí. Esmeralda, la mujer que le atormentaba en sueños y en pensamiento consciente, le había dicho con algo de temor reverencial que creía que era feo. Ella, por su parte, había caído bajo el embrujo de un fatuo militar desalmado y necio; Un memo de ojos claros y pelo rubio.

Frollo sonrió con tristeza. Guardaba armas de persuasión en su alcoba y en su estudio, el látigo y la soga que usaba- más sin resultado- para alejar de sí la obsesión y la creciente ira hacia el Dios que ponía ante él a la muchacha zíngara; podría, sin embargo, usar dichas armas con ella. La idea de emplear su látigo con su delgado cuerpo, para castigarla por dominar su mente, corazón, conducta, era un minúsculo bálsamo a su orgullo. Imaginaba las heridas que abriría en aquel cuerpo con su látigo. Intentó imaginarse a sí mismo riendo, pero en vez de eso se vio de rodillas sobre la muchacha que yacía boja abajo, lamiendo la sangre de su espalda.

Y todavía era por la mañana, tras 92 días en el Infierno. La visión danzante al otro lado de su ventana había sido el primer paso hacia las llamas infernales, días antes. Y antes de eso, había sido libre. Pero la libertad ya no le interesaba a Claude Frollo. Quería dedicarse por completo a la muchacha gitana; quería bañarla, vestirla. Quería que ella le perteneciera como él ya pertenecía a ella, como nunca –y se daba cuenta ahora- había pertenecido a Dios.

Puso un pie en el frío pasillo que le conduciría lejos de su alcoba. Claude era un hombre culto, educado, entre otras materias, en filosofía y las artes oscuras de la alquimia. ¿No podría – en secreto y utilizando los conocimientos que ya poseía como Archidiácono- atraer una noche a Esmeralda a su estudio? Una vez que la tuviera en sus manos, podría cerciorarse de que no escapara. Por supuesto, no podría contar más con la ayuda de Cuasimodo, la pobre criatura estaba embobado con la muchacha. Sería probable que Cuasimodo, sorprendentemente, no permitiera a Frollo acercarse más a ella.

Tenía que amordazarla, claro. El sonido de su voz bastaría para dominarle; ella podría manipularle si le permitía hablar. Claude Frollo sabía lo astutos que podían ser los gitanos. Agradecía que Esmeralda fuese tan ingenua; de otro modo ya habría hecho de él su esclavo. De repente se le ocurrieron todas las variaciones en las que Esmeralda podría manejarle, si tuviera el más mínimo interés puesto en él. Podría ser su ama... sus conocimientos, su Dios, su alma... todo le pertenecería con una sola palabra o caricia.

Aminoró la marcha a la que avanzaba por el pasillo. La idea de ser tocado por Esmeralda había hecho que Frollo sintiera frío y calor. En ocasiones se la imaginaba a ella frente a él, tan cerca que pudiera acariciarle, tocara sus labios, bajara por su pecho, incluso bajando lentamente aún más, provocándole la necesidad de agarrarse a ella por miedo a ahogarse o morir. Habría intentado decir su nombre, aunque sólo habría conseguido emitir un gemido, pero no le habría permitido escaparse de sus manos. Estos pensamientos siempre le hacían rugir, espasmos eléctricos bajaban por su piel. Imaginaba su alma abandonándole, abierta a la de ella.

Una noche en vela en concreto, se había atormentado a sí mismo con imágenes de la gitana burlándose de él, recorriendo con el dedo sus mejillas, y por debajo del mentón, riéndose de sus reacciones, acariciando su cuello y hombros con sus labios, haciendo círculos con la punta de su lengua alrededor del interior de su oreja. Frollo clamaba por su amor a ella. En su desesperación, salió de la cama de un salto y en su estudio, arrojó todo lo que pudo encontrar- libros, botellas- contra los muros. Se vistió y salió a la noche de Paris en su busca. La pequeña casita en la que ella vivía se encontraba vacía y oscura; permaneció agazapado durante horas bajo la ventana, le sangraban los pies. Cuando vio que ella no venía, regresó a la catedral, deseando los peores tormentos para aquellos que se cruzaron en su camino.


	2. Chapter 2

_Una vida sin conciencia no es digna de vivirse_

-Sócrates

**2**.

Esta vez actuaría completamente solo, sin ayuda de nadie. Maquinó un plan sencillo. Simularía que la gitanilla había desaparecido de París, sin dejar ninguna pista. Claude Frollo estuvo revisando su plan durante dos semanas, haciendo oídos sordos a lo que otros le decían sobre los problemas de la iglesia, tan absorto estaba de pulir el más mínimo detalle del secuestro de Esmeralda.

Claude Frollo conocía algunas drogas hipnóticas de acción lenta, que tras algunas horas, sumía al que la bebía en la inconsciencia. Eligió la de menor aroma y sabor. Para asegurarse de que la droga no era peligrosa, de efectos duraderos, él mismo tomó una dosis mayor de la que pensaba dar a Esmeralda. Durante unas horas, no sintió nada, pero a la hora de cenar, su cuerpo comenzó a rebelarse en contra de sus deseos, y mientras leía en su escritorio, cayó en un sueño profundo. A la mañana siguiente despertó sólo con jaqueca.

Con la idea de combatir su propia ansiedad durante el secuestro (el estrés podía afectar a sus movimientos y hacerle parecer sospechoso) Frollo experimentó con varias pociones que inducían a relajarse. La sensación de estar bajo la influencia de un sedante fue una impresión nueva que le preocupó. Una vez probó con una dosis de láudano y pasó el resto del día recorriendo Notre Dame en un estado de estupor, riéndose de nada. Atrajo sin querer la atención, así que se encerró en su estudio lo que quedaba de día, rematado con la visión a través de la ventana de la danza de Esmeralda. Le asustó su propia e incontrolable reacción bajo los efectos de la droga al verla. Mientras la veía dar vueltas por la plaza, un sentimiento de infinito anhelo se apoderó de él de tal manera que estuvo a punto de bajar y conducir a Esmeralda a su estudio para que viera la vista de toda la ciudad. Esa droga, concluyó Frollo, podía no ser la idónea para usar durante el secuestro, pero a lo mejor podía provocar un efecto interesante en la cautiva.

El día señalado, Frollo miraría a Esmeralda bailar como de costumbre, pero a mitad de su interpretación- antes de que comenzara a cantar, que Dios le ayudase- se escurriría de Notre Dame y correría hacia la choza de ella. Sería fácil entrar; las puertas estaban desvencijadas, su única ventana bajaba casi hasta el suelo. Él ya había espiado a Esmeralda en su casa antes; sabía que ella solía tomar siempre un vaso de vino después de bailar. La vio verter el vino con una jarra que dejó en una mesa en medio de la habitación. Frollo podría deslizar el hipnótico y después regresar a la catedral. Al final del día, cuando el sol empezara a enrojecer, se aventuraría a regresar a la casita, deshacerse del resto del vino drogado y llevar a la inconsciente muchacha a Notre Dame.

Claude Frollo había observado que la gente raramente cuestiona lo que ve ante sus ojos. Podría llevar ropas de civil y un manto encapuchado de seglar, y cargar con Esmeralda dentro de un saco grande sobre su espalda, sin grandes aspavientos para esconder el secuestro a los pocos ciudadanos que estuvieran en la calle a la hora de cenar. Sería más seguro actuar cuando el sol estuviese expirando que ya en la oscuridad; la visión de un hombre encapuchado portando un gran saco podría levantar sospechas si era observada en mitad de la noche. Durante la decadencia del día la mayoría de la gente con la que toparía serían caballeros apurando el último rayo de luz para volver a casa, granjeros conduciendo sus carros, llenos de grano, atravesando las calles o granjeros solos llevando el grano al mercado más cercano. Para comprobar su teoría, Frollo caminó por París un atardecer, llevando un saco sobre su hombro. Nadie lanzó una segunda mirada hacia él.

La parte más peligrosa de la misión sería la de sacar a Esmeralda sin ser visto por su gente del campamento gitano. Afortunadamente, había descubierto un sendero poco frecuentado entre los árboles que daban a la puerta trasera de su choza. Lo recóndito de aquel sendero era otra buena razón para actuar mientras el sol permaneciera en el cielo. Los gitanos eran notoriamente nocturnos; si era descubierto de noche por uno de esos convoys ocultos sin duda sería condenado por el consejo gitano.

Después de otra semana de experimentar con drogas, alguno de esos días encontrándose apenas capaz de llevar sus tareas sin levantar sospechas, Claude Frollo eligió la mejor medicación y dosis para relajarse. Durante una semana más, caminó por la ciudad a modo de seglar, adquiriendo ropa, vino y golosinas caras para la gitana. Se arrodilló en su habitación la tarde anterior al día indicado y rezó para obtener éxito. Le perturbaba el que Esmeralda pronto estuviera tan cerca, tan tangible; aún imaginándose el precioso momento en que finalmente él la acompañara a su estudio, no pudo pensar en qué le diría. Sus rezos resonaron en la habitación. Horrorizado por lo que le estaba pidiendo a Dios que hiciera, se levantó de repente y se metió en la cama.


End file.
